hexagefandomcom-20200213-history
Radiant Defense
Radiant Defense is a Tower Defense game by Hexage. Set in the Radiant universe, it may be a sequel of another Hexage game Radiant. Old characters return, such as Supercreep and the Planet Cruncher. The "Commander" is Max Blaster from Radiant, as he mentions several times about himself being a pilot in the past. Description MILLIONS OF ALIENS WILL DIE Radiant Defense is a tower defense game set in a vibrant universe invaded by countless alien hordes. Build your space fortress any way you wish, set up wide variety of weapons and traps and let the invasions begin! Use modules to reroute the floods to a more favorable path, where you'll have a better chance at defending. FEATURES *Tower Defense set in the Radiant Universe *Build your own path for incoming waves of enemies! *More than 300 waves of aliens across 10 unique locations *9 upgradable weapons to kill the aliens with style *3 super-weapons of mass destruction for even more fun *Online hall of fame - your scores can only grow *Signature soundtrack by kubatko Story Supercreep returned and he retried to invade earth, and as usual you must stop him. But this time, 'Doc', a researcher had found a way to seal the vortex used by Supercreep to send his troops to invade the human worlds by using a heated 'spiral' to control it. However, the spiral cannot hold the vortex shut for too long--the vortex has to be opened occassionally. Supercreep sends his troops through the vortex when it is open to hit the spiral to weaken it. If the spiral is too weak, it will burn out and will not be able to seal the vortex, allowing Supercreep to send his army in a huge number, easily overwhelming the humans. However, the space creeps that had touched the spiral will die. Supercreep explained that his army are actually suicidal because they are terrified that their world is going to crash into earth, although it will happen in around eight million years. Supercreep sends in many space creeps such as the oxygen-absorbing Fresh Lipos, the hateful Melancholian, the Oranges, the quick, regenerating Bog Flos, the huge, Flo-eating frog Frogar, the hungry creeps of Fekesh, the Centipills, the creep which was thought to be lost under the cosmic bed Lamela, the enormous, regenerating Jello known as the Emerald Overjello, the mysterious furrius maximus from beyond the horizon, the planet-crunching Planet Cruncher, the large brute Jaws, and finally, the All-seeing eye! Gameplay Radiant Defense is a tower defense game, with many weapons and tools to choose from in order to defend Doc's Spiral Reactor from Supercreep's underlings. Creeps come in 'waves', which will always appear from the vortex, and they will run to the spiral through the closest route available. You can choose to extend the path using modules, which also extends the time needed for the creeps to reach the spiral, allowing more chances for your weapons to eliminate them in time. The spiral is not invincible--if too many aliens touch it, it will burn out and the mission will fail. Therefore, it's imperative that you build weapons to prevent them from reaching the spiral. But, you will also have to manage your money. At the end of each wave, you will be given an Efficiency Bonus, which is 10% of the money that you didn't spend. You could also upgrade your game by purchasing 'packs' that contain more weapons and technology to use at your leisure. There are four packs that can be bought using money in real-life: The Burning Pack, (Typhon Fury Flamer, Brightmark Searchlight), The Explosive Pack, (Seraphim Missile Launcher, Mines) , The Science Pack, (Power Blades, and Omega Cannon), and The Xenobiology Pack.(Psionic Terrorshock, and Recuperators) There are many of types of weapons that can be used to exterminate aliens, some of which are better suited to destroying certain aliens over others, and should be built according to the correct situation. Weapons include the Beliah Gun Turret, the Starcrusher Cannon, the Tachyon Warp Generator, Stormguard Tesla Array, the Judgement Ray Gauss Gun, the Typhon Fury Flamer and more. There are also Technologies that supports weapons, such as the Research Unit which allows the construction of certain types of advanced weapons, even Superweapons like the Psionic Terrorshock, and the mighty Omega Cannon! Aliens There are hundreds of alien races in the game that have distinctive characteristics and are each described by their race and planet. Some aliens possess unique abilities that give them a better chance at infiltrating your defences than others, such as Health Regeneration, Armor, Energy-Resistance, or even Higher speed. By Tapping or Clicking the Vortex, you can check what type of Alien is coming through and how many are coming. Melancholians: Melancholians are aliens that mostly revolve around their emotions, their sadness eventually caused their own planet to set itself on a suicidal path towards Earth, which will crash into it in several billion years. They are the first aliens encountered in the game, and are often easy to deal with until later rounds. Puny Blue- Depressed citizen of the planet Mechanaholia. Their depression was so powerful, it set the planet into a suicidal course with Earth. Moody Blue- Depressed citizen of the planet Mechanaholia. Their depression was so powerful, it set the planet into a suicidal course with Earth. Apathy Blue- Depressed citizen of the planet Mechanaholia. Their depression was so powerful, it set the planet into a suicidal course with Earth. Apathy Blue is hard to kill. Deranged Orange- Citizens of Mechanaholia raging of self hate and self loathing. Enraged Orange- Citizens of Mechanaholia raging of self hate and self loathing. But isn't hesitant to ruin the lives of others. Danger orange- Unstable citizen of Mechanaholia raging of self hate and self loathing. But isn't hesitant to ruin the lives of others. Danger Orange is very hard to kill. Category:Aliens Category:Lom Anorganisms